Harry Potter continued
by puregenius77
Summary: starting a week after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys are back at the burrow, having left the school to be repaired for the following school year. Rated M for Lemons, constant pairings HP/GW HG/RW. Other pairings may occur down the line...
1. Chapter 1: one week later

******Hi guys im Puregenius77, this is my first fanfic so id appreciate any and all feed back and comments, if you hate it please tell me, because i don't know how good a writer i am and ill never know without your reviews. anyway a little bit about this chapter; everyone is still dealing with the lost of Fred and the others in their own ways, there is a little sexual imagination in this chapter so be warned, i am trying to stick to the cannon as much as i can but if i stray off in future chapters please forgive me.**

A week had passed since the battle of Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were back at the Burrow, having left the school along with everyone else so the repairs could begin so as to get the school ready for the start or the next school year in five months' time.

Harry had done much since he defeated Voldemort, he had done many radio and news article interviews, had many meetings with the new "official" minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and been to visit survivors of the battle at St. Mungo's. He had also attended many of the funerals including Tonk's and Lupin's, they had been buried together, he had had to speak at that one, which he found immensely difficult having been both their friend and their child's god father. Fred's Funeral had been the worse one because he had seen Mrs Weasley lying across the coffin crying profusely with Mr Weasley trying to comfort her whilst crying himself. He had had to hold Ginny who had been shaking so badly whist also crying in to his shoulder, witness George just sitting there silently looking anywhere but at his brothers coffin, see Ron and Hermione holding each other both crying silently, and thinking to himself that it was all his fault, they had all died because of him, many people had told him it wasn't, but he still felt it was.

He had helped repair and clean the Burrow which had been half destroyed by death eaters since anyone had last been there. During this time he had tried to get some alone time with Ginny however every time they found themselves alone together for more than a minute Mrs Weasley would appear and ask them to clean this or help fix that, she was trying to keep them all busy to keep their minds off of the funerals.

On the morning of the 9th of May exactly one week after the battle harry woke up early, staring up and the slanting ceiling of Ron's attic bedroom, he looked over at Ron who was still snoring sprawled out on his bed, as quietly as he could he got out of his camp bed and got dressed, tip toeing over to the door and crept out of the room and closed it behind him, he crept down the rickety staircase to the 3rd floor landing and knocked very softly on Ginny's door, a few seconds paced and then Hermione opened the door rapped in her dressing gown, "Harry, What do you want? its 8:30" she asked him with a rather annoyed look on her face, but before he could answer Ginny was hovering at her shoulder fully dressed with a broad smile on her face, "lemme past Hermione!" she said, Hermione looked from her to Harry then said with a rather knowing smile on her face having seen the way that had been looking at each other over the past week, "have fun" and she stepped aside to let Ginny out.

Harry and Ginny walked in to the kitchen hand in hand to find Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the table, Molly's head was being cradled by Arthur and she was crying in to his shoulder, this didn't surprise either of them much as Molly hadn't stopped crying all week, morning you two said Arthur smiling at them, there was a big sniffing sound and then Molly said whilst wiping her eyes "I'm sorry dear's, would you like some breakfast" and before either of them could say anything she had gotten up and started bustling about making eggs and bacon, sitting down at the table Arthur said "I've got to go to work soon, it's still a big mess, there are still death eaters on the lose"

"Which ones" Harry asked, he knew before Mr Weasley answered he wouldn't tell him, Kingsley had told him in their last meeting that "it wasn't Harry concern" and that the ministry would deal with it "after all" he had said "your still only seventeen", Harry had attempted to argue but didn't get anywhere, yes he had defeated Voldemort but those had been "special circumstances",

Mr Weasley smiled at him and said "Harry you know I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, which I don't, I agree with the minister your still too young to concern yourself with these things"

"Harry dear, there's a rather large package for you, and about a dozen more letters" Mrs Weasley said before harry could respond to Mr Weasley, whilst cracking a few eggs and pointing here wand at the bacon on the side board which soared over and half of it flopped in to the frying pan and began to cook on its own, he looked to where she was pointing with her other arm and sure enough there was a huge package that looked like it must have taken three owl's to carry it, sticking out beneath it were the letters that he had been getting daily all thanking him and wishing him well and asking for different things, he got up and went over to the package and read the tag, he knew what it was though before reading,

"Dear Mr Potter, enclosed is your order of four brand new firebolt racing brooms, we have also returned your gold as we wish these to be a gift for defeating he who must not be named, your sincerely, Trevor Twigleaf, Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Ginny, give me a hand with this please" harry asked, Ginny got up and helped him carry the package out in to the Garden, "now close your eyes and hold out your hands" he said to her as they lowered the package to the ground, she gave him a quizzically interested look then did as she was told, Harry ripped open the package an extracted two of the brand new highly polished firebolts, he placed one of them in her out stretched hands which closed around the handle, her face split in to a smile as she felt the polished wood in her hands, "you can open them now" Harry said, and as she did so she let out a loud squeal of excitement and flung herself at Harry kissing him full on the lips, there kiss seemed to go on for ever until "het hem" Mr Weasley coughed behind them and they broke apart smiling stupidly at each other,

"Well I'll see you later on tonight" said Mr Weasley who had gone a little pink in the cheeks,

"Bye Dad" Ginny said, she was also rather pink in the cheeks,

"Bye Mr Weasley" Harry said timidly, looking rather nervously at him,

"Harry, if you're going to kiss my daughter you could at least call me Arthur" he said smiling at the two of them,

"Sorry Arthur" Harry smiled back, glad that he wasn't being shouted at for kissing Ginny, and with that Arthur walked to the gate and just beyond it, turned on the spot and vanished with a "Crack", Harry and Ginny looked back at each other and then Ginny said "ow Harry thank you! You didn't have to get me a firebolt!"

"Why?" he asked her "Am I not allowed to get my Girlfriend presents?"

She smiled at him and said "So we are back together then"

"I don't see why not, as long as Ron's still OK with it" he winked at her,

"I could care less what Ron thinks, he just a big baby" she said smiling broadly, "who are the other two for?"

"Well I got Ron and George one each as well, Ron's as a thank you for the past year and George's as well, a kind of sorry/pick me up, ow and one for me to obviously" he said holding his up,

"I'm sure George will like that, and Ron won't shut up about it, but why did you get yourself one? I thought you still had you're other one."

"Yeah, well I lost mine the night I left my aunt and uncles" harry told her "I dropped it whilst fighting the death eaters", anyway, do you want to go try them out" he asked her, needless to say she said "yes" so without having any breakfast they flew off to the orchard and raced each other round it for a while until they landed and lay out on one of the many hills and stared up in to the sky holding hands, they lay there for a while not speaking until Ginny rolled on top of Harry and kissed him once and then cuddled up to him with her head on his chest, Harry could feel her soft breasts pressed against him and his mind began to wander creating scenes in his head in which he was having sex with Ginny and she was loving it,

"Harry" she said "haaaarry"

"Mmh" he replied with a start the scene unfolding in his mind imploded as he looked down at Ginny who was still fully clothed and talking,

"Where did you go all last year?", he had known this question was coming so he let out a long breath then plunged in to the story of his year on the run, he knew he owed her that, when he finally finished telling her what he, Hermione and Ron had seen and done and where they had been, carefully floating over the part where Ron had walked out, he knew she'd never let him hear the end of it, she asked him "so, erm did you ever, you know think about me?" harry couldn't help himself he smiled at her and asked "what do you think?"

"Well I, I don't know, I thought you might have had, well, other things on your mind", she was thinking of the two boys being in a tent alone with Hermione for nearly a year and wondering if they had done anything sexual with her, "you know with chasing horcrux's and battling snatchers and giant snakes and all that"

"Ginny thinking about you was what kept me going" he said, she looked at him for a moment then said

"Really"

"yeah Ginny when we went to the Lovegood's, I stared at where the Burrow was, where you were, for a full minute hoping you might feel me looking and know I was thinking of you before Hermione dragged me back to where I was, and all the night's before I went to sleep I thought of you" this was true he had thought of her every night before going to sleep, he had been picturing her naked and stroking himself off to the thought of cumming on here beautiful face, "of what you were doing and whether you were safe of not" he didn't tell her that he had taken to watching her dot on the marauders map in case she thought it was weird, he had imagined every night her saw her alone in the girls dormitory that she was masturbating thinking of him, little did he know however that that is exactly what she had been doing, going up to the dormitory earlier than the other girls in her year and cramming 3 fingers in to her wet slit to get herself off as fast as possible.

She smiled and kissed him again, then asked,

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts to do your 7th year?" she asked

"I think I will" he said "I want to get my newts"

"Ow good, then we can use these new firebolts and win the Quidditch cup!" but she wasn't thinking about Quidditch, she was thinking what they could do in the privacy of the prefects bath room or the changing rooms at the Quidditch pitch,

"Who took over as captain while I wasn't there?"

"No one, we didn't have Quidditch this year we were all kept inside the castle"

"I bet that sucked"

"More than you know"

They lay there watching the sun rise higher in the sky just enjoying each other's company for a while longer, then the decided to head back and have some breakfast as Harry stomach had started rumbling rather loudly making them both laugh.

They got back with their new brooms slung over their shoulders to find Ron leaning on the bottom half of the door staring at the package which they had left in the garden out of which was poking the tail of a broomstick, Ron looked up as they approached him and Harry stooped down when he reached the parcel letting go of Ginny's hand and pulling another firebolt out of the parcel, he stood up retook Ginny hand and walking over to Ron "here" he said "this one's yours" Ron just gaped at him as though he had gone mad, "Really, mine, firebolt" he stammered, Harry and Ginny both laughed and squeezed passed him in to the kitchen and helped themselves to the eggs and bacon Mrs Weasley had made earlier.

Later on in the afternoon Harry took Georges broom up to his room which he hadn't come out of since the funeral, he knocked twice on the door and got "go away I'm not hungry" as a response, "George it's Harry, can I come in for a sec?"

"If you want" there was a little click as the door unlocked its self,

Harry opened the door slowly, George was sat with his arms round his knees in the corner of the room with his wand in his hand and obvious tear marks on his cheeks, "George" Harry said "I, erm, I got you a new broom, it's a firebolt" he held it up, "I thought you might like to come play some two on two Quidditch with me, Ginny and Ron" he looked rather nervously at George who was staring at the firebolt like he'd never seen one before, "I got them both firebolts too, so it would be a really fair game"

"No thanks Harry, maybe later"

"Ok, I'll just leave it here for you if you change your mind" Harry said as he propped the broom against the wall, and as he closed the door he thought he heard George start crying.

** Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and tell me what you think and enjoy the future chapters! **

**Puregenius77**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking care of George

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one, so with out further ado here's chapter two!**

A few days later George still hadn't come out of his room, Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Percy, who had been coming from his flat in London every day, had been taking it in turns to go up and see him but more often than not he wouldn't let them in if fact the only time any of the others saw him was when he walked to and from the bathroom and he only acknowledged their existence by grunting, on occasion you could hear crying coming from his room and Molly and Arthur along with everyone else were starting to get really worried about him.

Harry had the idea of inviting his friends round, Lee Jordan, Katy bell, Alicia Spinett, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver wood, most of whom made up his Quidditch team at school.

They all agreed to come but Oliver said he'd have to come when he didn't have Quidditch practice, which was most days. So on Wednesday afternoon when they had all arrived, apart from Oliver, Harry, Alicia, Lee, Katy, Ron, Ginny and Angelina went up to Georges room, they knocked and got "go away" in response, "George, mate its lee, can we come in?" there was a short pause before,

"What do you mean we?" asked George "who else is with you?"

"Your old Quidditch teams here to see you mate"

"Yeah were all really worried about you" added Katy,

"Please let us in George, we want to see you" Alicia put in, they heard footsteps behind the door then there was a little metallic "click" followed by more footsteps and then they heard the sagging of bed springs, lee turned the door knob and led the way in to the room, George was sat on his bed at the far end, leaning against to wall staring at them all as they traipsed in and sat themselves on Fred's empty, dusty bed or on some of the cardboard boxes that were still in the room, when they were all seated George asked "well, What do you all want?"

"We wanted to see if you're ok, mum's really worried about you, she says you haven't been eating properly" Ron said nervously like his brother might curse him for saying it, indeed George was staring at him, but he shifted his gaze to Harry who said,

"Mate, I know it's hard, losing someone you care about but…" George interrupted him in rather a loud voice with,

"Don't start on at me about knowing what it's like, you were one when you lost your parents I bet you can't even remember them properly! He was my _twin_! Harry my TWIN!" he shouted the last word with tears swelling in his eyes,

"Was I one when Sirius died?" harry replied "he was like a father to me! You don't think I was devastated when he died? When it was my fault he died!"

"HE WAS MY TWIN HARRY! WE SHARED EVERYTHING FOR 18 YEARS! WE OPENED A SHOP TOGETHER!" George shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks "HE WAS MY TWIN! AND YOU THINK LOSING SIRIUS IS EVEN REMOTLY THE SAME?"

Harry opened his mouth to shout back but Angelina spoke for the first time,

"And what was he to me George?" she got to her feet, "was he just my team mate? Was he just my friend? No! He was my god damn boyfriend! You think you're the only one hurt by him dying? You think you're the only one that lost someone?" they were staring at each other George looking harassed and mutinous with tears streaming down his face still, Angelina looking fierce and angry, Ron added "yeah he was our brother too George" pointing his thumb towards Ginny,

"And he was my best friend!" chimed in Lee,

"We all miss him" said Katy,

"And we miss you to George" Alicia added,

"MISS ME DO YOU? IT SOUNDS LIKE ITS FRED YOU MISS!" this was the first time since the funeral that George had said Fred's name, in fact it was the first time any of them had said Fred's name since his funeral.

"Of course we miss you, you idiot!" Ginny said "Meals haven't been the same without you, no witty jokes or hilarious one liners"

"Yeah and you don't write any more, none of us have heard from you in over a week" added Lee,

"Talk to us George, cry if you want we won't think you're a wuss or a coward" said Katy

"Do you think Fred would want you to just sulk in a corner crying and not speaking to anyone and stop eating?" Angelina said, she sat on his bed next to him, she put her arm round his shoulders and pulled him to her, George started crying even harder and said "I'm s-s-sorry, I…"

"Don't apologise sweaty it's not your fault"

"But it is my fault, I should have been standing where he was, it should be m-me that's d-dead not him, I w-w-w-wish it was me" several of the others spoke at once and it was hard to tell what they all said but I was along the lines of "it's not your fault", "and don't be silly" "and it was my fault more than yours", the last one was obviously Harry and Ginny put her hand on his shoulders.

George just looked at them all and started crying harder than ever and buried his face in Angelina's shoulder, after a few minutes he was still crying so they all got up and left George and Angelina together in his room and went down to the kitchen.

A few hours later Angelina came down stairs, by this point only Katy was still there talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Katy and Lee had had to leave because they had things to do, "how is he" Alicia asked when Angelina had joined them at the table,

"he's calmed down now" she said "it took him a while, but once he did we talked about Fred and what he would have wanted George to do, and what he would have done if George had died or any of the family", she looked and Ron and Ginny, "he agreed that Fred wouldn't have wanted him to waste away in his old room and that he would have wanted him to carry on with the shop, and I said we'd all help him if he needed it" there was a general acceptance of this round the table, all except Hermione who just kind of smiled and looked at the others which no one seemed to notice, she had never really approved of some of the twin's inventions,

Just then they heard the stairs creak and looked round, there stood George with a week smile on his face, Angelina got up and hugged him but let go rather quickly looking a little pink in the face and sat down again, "sorry I've been such a miserable prick" he said "it's like something Percy would do, lock himself away in his room feeling sorry for himself, and I'm sorry I shouted at you Harry I had no right to say what I said"

"It's ok George, we understand" said Harry to general consent, "Angelina said you'd like some help with the shop, I'd be happy to work for you, Boss!" said Alicia, George cracked a smile at this,

"Yeah me to" said Ginny,

"Yeah we'll help as well" said Harry and Ron,

"Ow you all want jobs now do you? What do you think I'm made of Galleons?" George said this with a proper smile on his face now,

"Well you seemed to like spending them on new dress robes and Dragon skin Jackets, and new hats and stuff for mum" said Ron

"Yeah, well we, I mean I like style little brother, unlike you who wore pretty little frilly dress robes till we got you some new ones, and we thought mum deserved some nice things for a change" Ron's ears turned red and he didn't reply, the rest of them were smiling which made Ron's ears even redder.

"Anyway, do you want a drink George" asked Ginny, he said he did and then sat down next to Angelina and they spent a good few hours talking, George cracking the occasional joke here and there too much laughter, and he even turned Ron's ears in to little wings which tried to fly away with him for being cheeky, they were all rolling around in their seats at this, until Hermione turned Ron back to normal with a smirk on her face which vanished at the look he gave her and was replaced by a mournful look instead.

**remember to leave your comments and reviews, your opinion really matters to me, thanks for reading!**

**Puregenius77**


	3. Chapter 3: one steamy night

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, this chapter is quite long and contains mostly sex so read at your own discretion, and as always Enjoy!**

Alicia and Angelina stayed for dinner and Mrs Weasley served them all second and third helpings of stew and blackcurrant tart which they all ate happily.

After Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to bed the seven of them went in to the living room, they sat and talked a bit more before George decided to go back up to his room accompanied by Angelina and Alicia saying they were going to have a private chat, Ron and Hermione snuggled up together on the couch and started Kissing, Ginny whispered in to Harry's ear,

"Want to go have some fun Harry?" he nodded and got up and they followed George and the two girls up the stairs, entering Ginny's room Harry pulled out his wand and cast Mufliato on the door and the window so as to stop the noise they were about to make carrying out in to the night, Ginny pushed Harry on to the bed and he lay back as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, she then relieved Harry of his shirt and started kissing his neck, she could feel his hard rod rubbing against her and it was making her wet, Harrys hands were roaming all over her back and her bottom which he squeezed every so often, his mind was racing he had dreamed of doing things like this with Ginny but hadn't had the nerve to make any of his dreams in to reality.

Meanwhile in George's room, Angelina was on her knees in front of George who was laid back on his bed kissing Alicia at the same time, after a few minutes in which Alicia and Angelina swapped places a few times he began breathing heavily and as he hadn't done much in the past week including masturbate he had a huge load ready to blow, he didn't have time to warn Angelina what was about to happen he just let out "aaahhhh" and exploded in her mouth, she hadn't been expecting it this early and chocked on the amount of cum being fired down her throat but to Georges amazement she didn't let his dick out of her mouth and she swallowed the entire load, "that was a lot" she smiled up at him after removing his nice clean cock from her mouth (she had licked all the excess cum from it) she was surprized he hadn't gone limp but remained rock hard, Alicia climbed off the bed and French kisses Angelina, it was obvious this wasn't the first time they had done this with each other and George was enjoying the show stroking his member.

Down in the living room Ron had removed Hermione's top and her bra and was now massaging her pert breasts, her nipples were rock hard and just begging to be sucked on, which Ron did, Hermione let out a moan as Ron took her hard left nipple in to his mouth and began to suck on it, she was getting really horny now and she had started rubbing herself through her jeans, this went on for a few minutes until Ron stopped sucking on her nipples and decided to change position, he half lifted her as he got up and laid her down on the couch and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans which he then pulled down revealing a small pair of black frilly nickers which had a large damp patch on them, Ron moved in between her legs spreading them open in the process and moved his head closer to her pussy, he took a big sniff inhaling her sent which turned him on even more, Hermione was squeezing her own breasts now she had never been this horny in her life, she had masturbated of course but she had never felt what she was feeling now and Ron hadn't even taken off her panties yet.

Upstairs Harry was now completely naked and his cock was laying rock hard on his stomach, Ginny was stood up next to the bed slowly removing her little skirt whilst wiggling her arse at Harry who was transfixed by it, she finally let her skirt fall to the floor and then continuing to wiggle her arse she removed her small flowery panties, Harry could see her tight little snatch winking at him from between those amazing ass cheeks and his cock began twitching in anticipation, Ginny slowly turned around, her beautiful red hair falling down past her shoulders tickling her pert nipples, she walked towards him and he struggled to take her all in before she was climbing on top of him and she was hovering above him ready to put his rock hard dick in to her sopping wet pussy when she looked at him, her hair making curtains on either side of his head and said "I love you Harry"

"I love you to Ginny" harry whispered back, he didn't know why he whispered it, maybe it was the anticipation of having sex for the first time with the girl of his dreams he didn't know but she smiled at him leaned in and kissed him, then lowered he self on to his cock.

Back in George's room Angelina was on her back on his bed now fully naked and he was on top of her sliding his dick between her big black boobs which she was squeezing together for him, Alicia was in between her legs licking her pussy making her moan, after a few minutes of this George slid down her body, Alicia got up and walked round to Angelina's head and lowered her pussy down so that Angelina could eat her out, George positioned his dick at her entrance and pushed in, she was Amazingly tight but that was no surprize as she was extremely fit, he managed to get about three inches in to her before he found something blocking his way, Angelina stopped licking Alicia and said "do it Georgie, take my virginity" and she began licking Alicia again, George didn't need telling twice he pulled out a little then gave an almighty push and broke her hymen, she let out a little whimper into Alicia's snatch but didn't stop licking.

Ron had removed Hermione's panties by now and had his tongue buried deep in her pussy, she was thrashing around silently going through a major orgasm but Ron didn't let up till she became still again, he got up from in between her legs and moved round to kiss her, she could taste herself in his mouth and she kind of liked it, she could feel his hard dick sticking in to her thigh and she knew what he wanted to do but she didn't know if she was ready to have intercourse yet, Ron began to move round to her pussy again but she said "Ron, wait" he stopped inches away from her pussy his cock quivering, "Hermione! I need to fuck you" he practically begged her "it will only hurt for a minute then it will feel really good I promise"

"O-ok Ron, I trust you" she said and took a deep breath,

Ron positioned his dick at her sopping wet entrance and pushed the very tip in, she was extremely tight and he found he couldn't get any more than the tip in, he let out a groan, "what's wrong" Hermione asked nervously, "you're so tight I can barely get in to you" Ron replied, Hermione turned red with embarrassment, he pulled his dick out of her and started sucking on two of his fingers which he then wiggled in to her opening he sank them in very slowly until he hit her hymen, he began to finger fuck her with first two then three fingers until she loosened up a bit, Hermione was enjoying the finger fucking she was receiving and was annoyed when he stopped, but she realised what was coming as he guided his cock back to her and pushed in again, he slowly pushed more and more of himself inside her till he hit her hymen then deciding not to warn her because she would worry about it and might decide against going any further, he pushed hard and broke her virginity she let out a little scream of pain and covered her own mouth with a few tears leaking from her eyes, Ron had stopped moving and just left his dick in place, he lent over her and whispered to her until she had calmed down and nodded for him to continue.

Harry and Ginny hadn't had this trouble because Ginny had Brocken her own hymen whilst masturbating the year before, Ginny was bouncing up and down on Harry's cock whilst he held her hips and enjoyed the sensation on her clutching pussy engulfing his cock, he could feeling a tingling sensation building and he knew what was coming, "Ginny stop I'm gona cum"

"I'm…. Almost… there…" she panted as she neared her own orgasm, but Harry didn't want to get her pregnant he could not bear the thought of what her parents would say if she got knocked up.

so he picked her up with his cock still in her pussy and laid her on her back and pulled his dick out of her as he felt her tighten and shot fire thick loads of cum on to the stomach and chest, Ginny had hit her own orgasm when Harry had picked her up, inadvertently slamming his entire cock in to her in the process, when she finally came down from it she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at all the cum on her body, she then looked at Harry who was slumped against the wall at the foot of her bed and smiled at him, he returned the smile as she scooped some of his cum up with two fingers and tasted it, she seemed to lick the taste because she took an age to remove her fingers from her mouth, when she finally did she picked up her wand pointed it at the cum still on her body and it vanished leaving her as clean as she had been before, she then pointed her wand at the door and the lock clicked, she then lay down again and beckoned Harry to join her, they snuggled up together pulled the covers over their still naked bodies and fell asleep.

George was now slamming in to Alicia who was busy licking out Angelina while she made out with George in a kind on love pyramid, George had been fucking then both now for 20 minutes and could feel another orgasm building "get on your knees" he said as he pulled out of Alicia, they both obliged as he stood up in front of them both and jacked himself off looking at the two gorgeous faces in front of him.

He started grunting and then exploded again plastering both girls faces in his hot creamy love seed, when he finally stopped cumming he collapsed on to his bed leaving the girls to lick the cum from each other's faces which they did with pleasure, when they were both clean again, they got up and walked over to George and kissed him on both cheeks at the same time, "feeling better now Georgie?" Angelina asked him, he simply nodded with a stupid grin on his face, "we'll be seeing you soon" said Alicia as she picked up her clothes and started to get dressed, Angelina however crawled on to his bed with him and cuddled up to him, "I think I'll stay with him for the night" she said as he started snoring, "just in case he feel's down during the night", Alicia nodded and then left them alone together.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs Alicia heard some noise coming from the living room, wondering what it was because she had thought everyone must be asleep by now it was almost 01:30, as she got to door she heard "yes, yes, YES!" then "shhhhhhhh, you'll wake everyone up!" she peered round the edge of the door frame and saw Ron still slamming into Hermione on the couch, Alicia couldn't help herself she slipped her hand in to her panties and began rubbing her slit slowly, Ron's thrusts were becoming wild as he slammed in to Hermione even faster, then he slammed all the way in and lost control spewing copious amounts of semen in to Hermione's clutching pussy, after he stopped cumming he pulled out and a load of his cum spilled out on to the floor, he looked down at Hermione scared that he had just got her pregnant, Hermione smiled and said "Ron, are you a wizard or not?" she picked up her own wand and waved it once over her stomach and said "there, it's all gone"

"You mean you're not, not you know"

"No Ronald I'm not pregnant" Ron sighed with relief and stooped down to grab their clothes from the floor.

Alicia was still rubbing her slit when she heard sounds of movement coming towards the door so she ducked in to the pantry and closed the door as she heard the pair start climbing the stairs, she was still horny and hadn't managed to cum yet, George had spent most of their little fuck fest doing Angelina, it took a lot to give Alicia an orgasm and rubbing he self just wasn't cutting it she looked round the dark pantry and found a large cucumber she picked it up and pulled down her pants again, she nudged the tip of the cucumber against her pussy lips and then inserted the end of it in to her clutching pussy, she pushed it in until about half of it had sank in to her, she then pointed her wand at it and it started moving in and out of her slowly at first while her pussy got used to such a big intruder, then with increasing speed.

On the third floor landing Hermione tried to get in to Ginny's room but found it locked, she considered unlocking it but thought there must be a good reason for it being locked, so she whispered to Ron "can I sleep in your room?"

"I duno Harry's up there isn't he?" Ron whispered,

"I don't think he is" she whispered back,

"What d'ya mean?" he asked forgetting to whisper and looking at Ginny's door,

"Ron Shhhhhh, you'll wake your mother up" she whispered, "and besides after what we just did, you haven't got a leg to stand on"

Ron seemed to concede and continued on up the stairs, when they got to his bed room he half hoped to find Harry asleep on his camp bed but he wasn't, they walked over to Ron's bed after he had put in pyjama pants on and had given Hermione one of his baggy shirts which she donned they got in and fell asleep.

Back down stairs, Ron's outburst hadn't woken Molly up but it had woken Ginny up, she had lay there listening until she had heard whoever it was go upstairs, she got up rapped he self in her dressing gown, smiled down at Harry who's dick was hard again even though he was still asleep, she thought to herself she might wake him up for round two when she came back up and went down to the kitchen to get a drink because she had a funny after taste of Harry's cum in her mouth, when she entered the Kitchen should could hear panting and little moans coming from the pantry, she knew they were female and she could tell it wasn't Hermione, so she pushed the door open to reveal Alicia stood there with her pants around he ankles, he legs spread open with a huge cucumber flying in and out of her pussy.

Alicia looked up in terror as the door opened, the Cucumber stopped moving but remained lodged in her tight snatch, she stared at Ginny who amazingly was smiling at her; Ginny put her finger to her lips and moved towards Alicia who stood frozen in her exposed state, she let her dressing gown fall from her revealing her naked body to Alicia who couldn't help but look at the tight freckly 16 year old body in front of her, their boobs were about the same size and Ginny had a tuft of ginger pubic hair just above her slightly red slit, when Ginny reached her she whispered in her ear "don't stop on my account" and she reached down a began rubbing Alicia clit, Alicia let out a moan and made the cucumber begin sliding in and out of her pussy again, they continued like this for a while when Ginny asked "can we share your cucumber?" Alicia looked at her trying to understand what she meant, it became clear when Ginny lay down on the cold stone floor and indicated Alicia do the same so she pulled the cucumber out of her pussy and laid down opposite Ginny their pussy's almost touching and their legs crossing over, she inserted the cucumber back in to her pussy and sank it as deep as it would go, Ginny took hold of the other end and did the same they wiggled down on it until their pussy touched, she then pointed her wand at the door which swung closed and she then cast Harry's mufliato spell on it.

Then letting a bit of the cucumber slide out of each of them, Alicia tapped it with her wand and it began sawing in and out of them both at a rapid speed, it took only a minute for Ginny to cum because of the thickness of the vegetable and she came so hard she squirted out past the cucumber coving Alicia in her juices, when Alicia finally came she bucked her hips so violently that she snapped the cucumber in half leaving half of it still lodged in Ginny's quivering little pussy, Alicia was screaming in release and Ginny was glad she had cast muliato on the door otherwise the entire house would have woken up! Alicia got up, got dressed kissed Ginny passionately for a minute or so then she left.

The next morning there was queue for the shower, George had jumped in first after smuggling Angelina out past Mrs Weasley who was cooking breakfast, then Ron and Hermione had come down and Hermione knocked on Ginny's door because all her clothes were still in there, Ginny opened the door allowing Hermione to slip inside and closed it with a snap as Ron made to follow her.

Hermione looked at Ginny's bed where Harry was sat yawning, they said good morning to each other smiling in the process, then Hermione bent over her suitcase to retrieve some of her clothes, she had completely forgotten she was naked apart from Ron's baggy shirt and harry got a full view of her pussy sandwiched in between her perfect arse cheeks, Ginny who had sat down next to Harry saw to and she exchanged a look full of meaning with Harry who had got a hard on in his shorts, when Hermione straightened up she looked at them sat there smiling at her, she wondered why they were looking at her like they were then she looked down at Ginny's hand which was resting on Harry's thigh right next to his tented shorts, Hermione let out a gasp as she realised why they were smiling, she had shown them her pussy when she bent over and she had given Harry a boner, she ran from the room and they heard Ron say "hey where you goin" as she sprinted up the stairs.

They heard Ron go in to the bathroom then Ginny asked "Harry, have you ever masturbated over Hermione?"

He looked at her and said "yeah loads of times" he thought honesty was the best policy here,

"Me to" said Ginny, Harry's jaw dropped as he comprehended what she had just said,

"Really" he asked her after a minute,

"Yeah, I've seen her naked in here enough times and she's got a killer body, don't you think?"

"Yeah I suppose" he was still trying to get to grips with the fact Ginny had masturbated over another girl,

"We should do something about our fantasies then shouldn't we Harry" she didn't ask this so much as she stated it,

"What do you mean he asked her" but he thought he knew exactly what she meant and sure enough she said "we should have sex with her together" they smiled at each other then set about plotting how best to seduce Hermione in to have a 3some with them.

**hope you enjoyed this smut fest of a chapter i had fun writing it ;) please comment and review and thanks for reading, there will be more coming soon.**

**Puregenius77**


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

**hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3, if not tell me why so i can improve, any-who here's chapter 4 enjoy!**

Harry Potter Continued

Chapter 4

Diagon Alley

Three days and a couple of sexual encounters with Alicia and Angelina later, George was pretty much back to his old self, cracking jokes here and there and even going for a fly on his new firebolt. This seemed to cheer everyone up but none more so than Molly, she had finally stopped crying all the time. She even confessed that she felt like she had lost both her sons, but now at least she had one of them back, whilst crying in to Georges shoulder when he had allowed her to hug him after saying he wanted to get back to his joke shop. He and Fred had been working on something big for the better part of three months before the later had died and he wanted to finish it for his brother.

As it was a Saturday George decided he was going to go to his shop and see what had happened, Arthur had said that a friend at the Ministry had said it looked like it had been broken in to when he passed it a few days earlier.

So after some lunch at around 12:00, George got up and said "Right I'm going to Diagon Alley, see what's happened to my shop"

"We'll come to if you'd like, I need to go to Gringotts anyway" Harry said indicating himself and Ginny, George agreed that they could come and said that Angelina was going to meet him there later on as well, Harry and Ginny knew what that meant and smiled to each other. The three of them decided to apparate, Ginny had only done it once before when her brothers had brought her to Hogwarts for the battle but she wasn't scared at all.

So once they had walked out of the garden gate closing it behind them, there were still protective charms around the Burrow because of the death eater's still on the loose, Ginny grasped Harry hand tightly and Harry turned on the spot concentrating on the 'leaky cauldron', there was a loud 'CRACK' and they vanished in to the suffocating darkness, they appeared on the steps on the pub with another loud 'CRACK' a few seconds later. The few Muggles that were walking around on the street behind them didn't notice their sudden appearance, they followed George, who had Apparated on his own, through the door in to the pub, it wasn't empty but there were barely any people in there, Harry was glad of this, he didn't think he could take being thanked anymore, because that meant many handshakes, much patting on the back and him having to say things like "thanks" and "no problem" and "you're welcome".

They rushed through the pub, Harry nodding to Tom the bar keep, before anyone had noticed who had entered and emerged into the small cobbled yard behind it, George pulled out his wand and tapped the three stones in the wall and they stood back and watched the archway appear in the previously solid wall. When it had fully appeared they walked through it on to the familiar street, the last time Harry had seen it most of the shops had been boarded up and there had been lots of shabby little stalls. These stalls were all gone now and most of the windows weren't boarded anymore, all except for two, Ollivanders hadn't re-opened yet and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was still shut because it owner Mr Fortescue was dead.

The three of them walked down the street, Harry and Ginny hand in hand, looking in the windows of the shops, Harry stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies while the other two continued on, he forced the manager to take the gold for the brooms he had bought saying he didn't want any special treatment and that he was going to pay for anything he bought in the future as well and wouldn't take no for an answer when the manager tried to refuse. He caught up with the two Weasleys just before they reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, there were definitely signs of a break in, the door was hanging off its hinges and the spells George said he had put on the place seemed to have been broken.

They drew their wands and pushed the broken door aside, George went in first, Ginny in the middle and Harry bringing up the rear, George waved his wand and the lights came on, they looked around for a few seconds when a curse flew at them from one of the balconies and narrowly missed Ginny who Harry pushed out of the way, all three of them sent curses back at the place the first one had originated from and the banister exploded as the three curses hit it, George moved over to the stairs while Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his jacket pocket and threw it over Ginny, "Harry what are you doing?" she asked him, she didn't know about the invisibility cloak yet and just though harry had thrown an ordinary cloak over her head,

"it's an invisibility cloak" he whispered to her, keeping his wand raised and looking round the balcony's above him for any sign of movement, "I need you to go up the back stairs and see if you can get behind whoever it is while me and you brother go up and duel them", she shook her head under the cloak but Harry couldn't see her, she sighed and did as he said when he moved to follow George, together the two boys climbed the stairs slowly, keeping their wands raised in front of them, when they reached the top two more spell flew at them and they ducked behind a display case with a load of ridiculous earrings in it for cover, George yelled "whoever you are, this is my shop and if you don't get out now I'll turn you in to a puffskein", he got no reply so he ducked out from behind the case and fired a volley of stunning spells at the display cases at the other end of the floor.

Harry pulled him back down whispering "stop or you might hit Ginny"

"Hey were is Ginny?" he whispered back,

"I gave her my invisibility cloak and she's getting round behind whoever it is"

"So what, Can we even fire back or do we just sit here?"

"Fire back but aim high" Harry said as another few curses flew past them and once shattered the glass case above them raining them in broken glass.

Ginny was climbing the back staircase under the invisibility cloak when she saw someone moving above her, she pointed her wand out from under the cloak and stunned whoever it was silently, they fell with a muffled thud on to the thick carpet and didn't move again, she climbed over the unconscious body and moved round to where she could still see curses flying. She narrowly missed getting hit by a stunning spell sent by her brother and saw Harry pull him back down, she couldn't see who they were firing at until whoever it was ducked out from behind a display and shot more curses back at Harry and George, she recognised him as a death eater but didn't know his name, she crept up behind him and aimed her wand at his back as some stunning spells hit the sealing above him, "Expelliarmus", the death eaters wand flew out of his hand over the balcony banister and fell out of sight.

Harry and George heard the spell and ran out from behind the display case to the spot Ginny had just appeared from under the cloak her wand still pointed at her victim, they both pointed theirs at him as well and Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, "who are you" George asked the man as he bound him with thick ropes that coiled out of the end of his wand, the death eater looked up defiantly in to their faces and spat on the floor.

"There's another one over there" Ginny said pointing the thumb over her shoulder towards the back stairs, she led the way over to the unconscious form of a female death eater who they also didn't recognise, Harry bound her in ropes as George had done the other and then levitated her over to her partner who asked "she dead?", Ginny replied "no she's just stunned, were not all murderers like you two".

George went upstairs to send an owl to the ministry, ten minutes later four Aurors turned up accompanied by Arthur, "Are you three alright?" he asked them as soon as he reached them I heard Jacobs, he indicated one of the Aurors, saying you'd been attacked and I decided I'd come with them, they assured him they were fine and then told the five adults how Harry and George had fought with the death eaters while Ginny snuck round behind them and stunned one and then disarmed the other. They seemed impressed but Arthur scolded them for leaving Ginny on her own at which she fired up saying "I'm just as good as both of them Dad", they argued for a little bit while the Aurors took the death eaters down stairs.

When Arthur and the Aurors had departed with the death eaters, Harry and Ginny set off to Gringotts, they passes Angelina on the way out of the newly repaired door, and heard her kiss George before it swung shut behind them. They walked hand in hand towards the towering marble white building that was Gringotts wizard bank. It had been repaired since Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped on the Dragon but the goblins at the front door scowled at them as they approached, they were prodded and poked by security sensors before they were allowed to enter, inside they met Bill, who smiled at Harry and hugged Ginny, they talked for a little while before Harry approached one of the counters and asked "I'd like to enter my vault please"

"Do you have your key?" was the response from the goblin who hadn't looked up from his scroll thus far, Harry rummaged in his pocket and found his vault key which he held out for the goblin to examine, they goblin took the key then looked down at Harry and his eyes narrowed before saying "Ah Mr Potter, Nooghuck want's a word with you, he twisted sideways and dropped out of site appearing round the end of the counter "Follow me please Mr Potter", harry looked at Ginny and Bill, "they can come too if you'd like" the goblin said.

At the other end of the hall they entered a small waiting room and sat down, the goblin disappeared through another door and Harry took the opportunity to ask Bill "Who's Nooghuck?"

"He's the head Goblin of Gringotts and he was very angry when you escaped a few weeks ago" bill explained, the goblin came back and said "He will see you now Mr Potter", Harry got up and follow the goblin into a nice office that had a set of golden scales on the desk with little stacks of gold on it, piles of parchment and high ceiling with a crystal chandelier. Sat in a winged armchair behind the desk was a goblin Harry recognised, he racked his brains trying to remember when he had seen him but couldn't think, "My name is Nooghuck" the goblin said in a smugly superior voice "And I am head of Gringotts, I wished to speak with you about your break in on the 1st of May, the Minister of Magic has told me why you broke in to Gringotts and what it was that you stole and he tells me that without the theft of that item lord Voldemort would still be alive". He finish speaking but kept staring at Harry as though waiting for him to do something, "Right" Harry said "so if you know why I broke in, what I took and you know why I took it then what did you want to see me for?"

"To inform you that the costs of the damages to Gringotts and of the cost of the Dragon you stole have been removed from the potter vault as payment for the repairs we have made" replied Nooghuck,

"Erm ok, how much did you take?" Harry asked the goblin,

"1614 Galleons 74 sickles and 69 knuts"

"Right" was all Harry could manage, after he had left the office and told Bill and Ginny about the conversation he and Ginny were taken to the carts to go to his vault while Bill stayed behind to have a word with Nooghuck.

Harry Helped Ginny in to one of the mine carts that were used to travel to the vault's beneath Gringotts, then got in himself, the cart lurched away and began picking up speed immediately, Harry heard Ginny say "I always hated these" over the rushing of wind in his ears, he grabbed her hand as they flew past vault after vault until they reached a stretch or track Harry recognised, they were nearing vault 687 and Harry half shouted to Ginny "were nearly there now, just round this bend" but they didn't go right like Harry thought they would, instead they swung left and flew deeper in to the bank, they eventually stopped next to a row of high security vaults which were a lot bigger than Harry's normal vault but didn't have dragons guarding them, "your vault Mr Potter" said the goblin after they had climbed out of the cart, he pressed his palm on the door and it melted away revealing a huge room packed with mountains of gold, different assorted gem stones, suits of armour and large table with a lot of ornate jewellery on it.

"Erm, I think you may have the wrong vault" Harry said to the goblin, "My vault is number 687"

The goblin looked at him for a moment as though he were stupid then said "This is the Potter vault, vault 687 was procured by your parents, who stored a reasonable amount of gold in there for you to use whilst at school…" Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged and then nodded at the goblin who was still talking, "…once you came of age or with prior permission from your parent's the remaining gold from vault 687 was to be put back in to this one, and you were to be given full access"

"So… so all this is mine, I mean it belonged to my mum and dad?"

"That is correct"

"How come nobody bothered to mention this to me before now?"

"We were given instructions from your father not to tell you about this vault until your 17th birthday or unless told otherwise by either himself or your mother"

Harry just nodded and walked in to the vault, Ginny followed him in and then the door reappeared behind them, for a second Harry thought that they had been tricked in to the vault as punishment for his robbery, but there was a little bell on the wall labelled 'ring to be let out'.

He and Ginny looked around at all the things in the vault, there were rolls of ancient looking parchment with ornate wax seals on them, Harry picked one up and read the writing on it, 'deed to number 12 Grimmauld place', he put it back wondering if he should go and live at number 12, it was after all his now, and he wondered if Ginny could come with him, before he could voice any of these thought's Ginny let out a gasp and Harry walked over to her, she was looking at a large photo album, the moving photos were of his parents on their wedding day, there were pictures of Sirius and Lupin with their arms round James shoulders, of his mother with her bridesmaids, of his grandparents who he hadn't seen before smiling up at him;

He turned away leaving Ginny to look through the albums, he took of his rucksack and was busy unzipping it when he noticed a small chest tucked away behind a suit of armour, he dropped his rucksack and pulled the chest out, there was a small key in it which he turned, the lock clicked and he opened the lid, inside were a few un opened letters, he picked the top most one up and blew some dust off it, it was addressed to him, he had to read it a few time just to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Hey Ginny, come look at these"

"What is it Harry"

"There's a bunch of letter addressed to me in this little chest"

"Addressed to you?" she asked sitting down on the floor next to him "Who are they from?"

Harry turned the letter over and slit it open, he pulled the parchment out and unfolded it; he recognised his mother's hand writing and began to read,

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter then it's because me and your father are most likely dead, we have gone in to hiding because lord Voldemort has marked us for death, you're only six month's old now so you can't understand us yet, we have entrusted this letter and the others we have written for you to Albus for safe keeping. We hope you're safe and well, your father is in the kitchen with Sirius at the moment trying to fix a motorbike engine, I can hear them arguing form up here, James isn't all that interested if you ask me, he prefers his broom. Sirius says he's trying to make the motorbike fly and then he'll be able to out fly your father, James says is impossible, but Sirius is determined to make it work. I'll have to finish the rest later, you just woke up and you're crying your little eyes out, your dad and Sirius have just come in and are playing peek-a-boo with you, but I think you want mummy!_

_We love your sweet heart, mum x_

Harry finished reading, his eyes welled up and tear drops began falling on to the letter, Ginny put her arm round his shoulders and squeezed him tightly, he hadn't expected to fine letters from his parents to him in a vault in Gringotts, he shakily stopped crying and sniffed loudly, they spent the next 20 minutes opening and reading the rest of the letters,

"I think I'd have liked your mum Harry, she seems really kind, but strong"

"A bit like you then"

Ginny gave Harry a warm look which he returned, he filled the little chest with gold and shoved it in to his rucksack, he put the letters in his pocket and on the way out he picked up a little diamond necklace off of one of the tables and put that in his pocket to, un-noticed by Ginny who was ringing the bell. Back on the surface they said goodbye to Bill and set off back to the Leaky Cauldron, in the way they were stopped a few times by passers-by who thanked not just Harry but Ginny to, it took then 20 minutes to wriggle free of the throng of people who had surrounded them asking for autographs and some bloke with a camera appeared and started taking photos of the two of them holding hands and of them with others, which people then wanted him to sign.

When the finally reached the Leaky Cauldron Harry needed a drink so they got two butter beers and sat in a corner away from most of the people. As they drank their butter beers Harry thought about number 12, he didn't know if it would be safe to go back there after they had accidentally given the death eaters access, he voiced these concerns to Ginny who suggested asking Kingsley to have someone check it out for him, he said he thought this was a good idea and made a mental note to send him an owl later.

**Thanks for reading guy's! hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review of what you think so far, without feed back i don't know if im doing a good job, even if its just "this is good continue" or "its total shit you cant write", i can take criticism and it will help me improve the reading experience you guys get! chapter 5 will be coming soon... as soon as ive written it that is!**

**Thanks Puregenius77**


End file.
